Amor A Primera Vista
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: con solo, una mirada se enamoraron, ese amor a primera vista se convirtió en amor eterno


*TINK-TINK AMA*

 _ **AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**_

Cada vez que despertaba, cada vez que abría los ojos, cada día de su rutinaria y algo aburrida vida, suspiraba, cada vez más profundo que la vez anterior. ¿Cómo continuar con una vida así? lo tenía todo, y lo odiaba.

Se levantó solo para quedar sentado en su amplia y solitaria cama, _"demasiado espacio para una solo persona"_ pensó. Miro su habitación, espaciosa, limpia, elegante, aburrida.

No era una crisis existencial, era algo más. Soledad, tristeza, insatisfacción o quizás todo junto haciendo un revoltijo, una vez más, acepto que el dinero no lo es todo. Extrañamente, meses atrás todo eso que ahora consideraba monótono, le resultaba agradable, se sentía complacido y feliz con lo que la vida le había dedicado.

Ahora era totalmente diferente, todo cambio desde esa noche de cena familiar, al estar conviviendo con su padre, su tío, sus primas, Naruto; el novio de la mayor de ellas y unas cuantas amistades más, entre ellas, los padres del chico rubio. Todo transcurrió normal en las primeras horas de la velada, cada quien conversaba alegremente, riendo y disfrutando. De pronto a la mitad de la fiesta, justo antes de que la cena se sirviera, Naruto alzo la voz captando la atención de todos los presentes. Empezó con palabras de bienvenida y de agradecimiento con Hinata siempre a su lado. Siguió hablando de lo afortunado que era al tener una buena familia y una relación maravillosa con la chica peli-azul, entonces, Naruto la miro a los ojos tomo su mano y dedico unas palabras solo para ella, le dijo que era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, que la amaba y un montón de cursilerías más, que a Neji Hyūga le parecieron aburridas.

Los ojos de la chica pronto empezaron a humedecerse, entonces, Naruto metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja negra y ante la mirada de sorpresa de su novia y todos los demás presentes se arrodillo y le pidió matrimonio, dejando a todos ahogados en un suspiro de emoción, asombro e incertidumbre por la respuesta de la chica, la cual obviamente acepto más que feliz.

Entonces todos se acercaron para felicitar a la pareja de chicos, ya comprometidos, Neji se acercó más por obligación que por deseo. Les deseo lo mejor y los felicito a ambos, pero entonces Naruto dijo el comentario que le abrió los ojos de repente dejándolo en ese estado decaído desde entonces.

 _-¡oye Neji! ¿Y tú para cuando te casas? Tu prima y yo ya te ganamos y eso que somos menores que tú, ¿Qué acaso te piensas quedar solo por el resto de tu vida?_

Lo más seguro es que lo haya dicho de broma, conocía al tonto rubio desde hace años y nunca hablaba con mala intención, pero ese comentario hiso que Neji se lo tomara muy a pecho. Era cierto, en ese momento no tenía una relación con alguien, ni siquiera había alguna chica en especial que le gustara o al menos le llamara la atención, si bien no había tenido muchas relaciones con chicas, mucho menos duraderas no llegaba a tener más de dos citas con alguna mujer, siempre le encontraba un "pero" a todas, pero a eso nunca le había dado importancia.

Se concentraba en sus cosas solamente, su trabajo en la empresa familiar mayormente, no le gustaba salir mucho y no era muy comunicativo. Para el la vida amorosa estaba en segundo o hasta tercer o cuarto plano. No es que tampoco estuviera tan mayor, tenía 25, esa no era una edad para considerarse viejo, aun tenia oportunidad con alguna mujer, pero no quería casarse con alguien que apenas conociera, a quien viera solo un par de veces, quería tener una relación de noviazgo seria, conocer a la perfección cada gesto, cada gusto, ver los pros y los contra de quien sería la mujer elegida por él y para él.

Se conocía, sabía que hacer eso le tomaría años, era demasiado perfeccionista, nunca hacia nada arrebatado o impensado. Tal vez era eso lo que estaba haciendo mal… pensar demasiado.

Se ducho y se vistió rápido, apenas tomo un café como desayuno, ahora hasta el café le sabia más amargo de lo normal, subió a su auto lujoso mientras seguía reflexionando, no entendía por qué seguía haciendo eso, seguir con su misma línea de vida, día a día sin ningún cambio, recordó una vez mas como Naruto se expresó ese noche, lo satisfecho que se veía, las enormes ganas de seguir viviendo cada día con una pasión increíble al lado de la mujer que amaba. Lo admitía, sentía envidia, envidia de Naruto, quería lo que él tenía, felicidad, pasión y amor… ese amor que cada día que pasaba aseguraba no encontrar jamás.

Jamás se había sentido enamorado, no sabía que reacciones se experimentaban, cuáles eran los síntomas, no sabía describir con sus propias palabras el significado y los efectos de esa emoción. Pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, esa urgente necesidad de sentirse enamorado, de sonreír por cualquier idiotez como lo hacía Naruto al estar con su prima. Jamás pensó que esos dos llegarían a estar tanto tiempo juntos, no podía creer que Naruto lo haya vencido en algo y ahora que los preparativos de la boda iban viento en popa y la fecha anunciada se acercaba peligrosamente se sentía en una enorme desventaja emocional y moral.

Solo faltaban 2 semanas para la boda, y para su mala fortuna, su prima Hinata le había pedido justo a él ser el padrino de añillos, ¿Cómo negarse a una petición así? ¿Le diría que no simplemente? No podía, era familia. Los dichosos anillos ya los tenia encargados y listos, solo era cuestión de recogerlos en la joyería, nada extraordinario, algo simples pero muy elegantes y dignos, además de caros, claro _"no debes reparar en gastos"_ le había dicho su padre, y prefería gastar miles antes de ser llamado tacaño, además el dinero no era obstáculo para él.

Freno lentamente al ver el semáforo cambiar a rojo, tallo su rostro con ambas manos suspirando, saco su celular y miro la hora, estaba a tiempo para recoger las joyas que serían la prueba de amor de dos personas. Apretó el botón de la parte de arriba del teléfono, bloqueando la pantalla Touch. El semáforo seguía en rojo y al lado de su auto se colocó otro coche, un convertible rojo, en el, iban tres chicas, una rubia, otra pelirroja y la ultima de cabello negro, platicaban y reían a todo pulmón, a simple vista se veía que eran estudiantes inmaduras y superficiales, pero sin perder nada se arriesgó a experimentar algo.

Las miro fijamente por varios segundos a cada una, ellas se dieron cuenta y voltearon rápidamente hacia él, le miraron con sonrisas juguetonas y miradas coquetas.

-¿nos quieres acompañar guapo?- pregunto una de ellas

-ven con nosotras nos encargaremos de hacer que te la pases bien- dijo la chica que llevaba el volante y todas estallaron en carcajadas estúpidas a su parecer. El no dijo nada, seguía con su mirada fija y su rostro serio. El semáforo cambio a verde, una de las chicas le lanzo un beso y ellas aceleraron mientras reían.

Neji permaneció quieto fijando su vista al frente, toco su pecho y estomago con ambas manos, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, pero no hubo ninguna reacción, ninguna que pudiera considerar algún síntoma de amor o siquiera atracción física. ¿Cómo es que no sentía nada? Acaso nació sin algún órgano vital que le hiciera sentir algo sentimental, o quizás en algunos de los tantos golpes que recibió jugando futbol americano en la preparatoria, le hiso perder alguna neurona vital. No podía creerlo.

El sonido del claxon, del auto atrás de él, lo volvió a la realidad, bufo al escuchar los gritos e insultos del hombre mientras aceleraba. Tomo la siguiente desviación, para al centro comercial del centro, estaciono su coche y entro al ascensor, la joyería estaba en la segunda planta, acomodo las mandas del saco de su traje negro. Se escuchó el sonido del elevador y se abrieron las puertas, salió y camino sin prisa.

Miro el gran letrero del local que buscaba desde lejos, las elegantes letras en cursiva parecían brillar al igual que los diamantes que vendían allí, debía admitir que era un lugar con renombre y clase. Ya varias veces los Hyūga había optado por comprar las jodas de su familia allí, el hombre que era dueño del negocio siempre los trataba con respeto y camaradería, dándoles siempre la mejor calidad. Entro en el momento en que su celular vibro haciéndole saber que tenía un nuevo mensaje, lo tomo con la mano derecha y camino hasta el aparador con la vista ocupada en leer el mensaje de su compañero Sasuke.

-buenos días, ¿busca algo en especial?- pregunto la persona a cargo

-buenos días- respondió él escribiendo en el teclado de su celular – vengo a recoger un par de anillos de matrimonio- volvió a hablar sin alzar la vista, escribía rápido la respuesta al mensaje de Sasuke, al parecer le daba las indicaciones especificas al asunto a tratar en el trabajo.

-¿a nombre de quién están?- pregunto la chica, mientras posaba sus manos en el teclado de la computadora esperando escuchar el nombre para iniciar la búsqueda

-Neji Hyūga- respondió guardando su teléfono y al fin alzando la mirada, quedando paralizado en ese instante, miro a la chica frente a él, ella estaba de perfil mirando la pantalla mientras escribía. Delineo mentalmente la línea negra de sus pestañas, la curvatura de su nariz, lo sobresaliente de sus labios… ¿Qué le pasaba?, ella dejo quietas sus manos mientras leía en voz baja, después volvió la vista a él con una sonrisa. Entonces, Neji pudo ver a la perfección su rostro en forma de corazón, sus labios carnosos y extendidos, sus redondos orbes color chocolate, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas naturalmente.

-enseguida se lo entregó señor Hyūga- dijo en un tono cantarín- dio media vuelta e ingreso a la parte de atrás, donde solo personal autorizado podía entrar, el chico quedo, sin habla, se había olvidado hasta de respirar, esa chica lo dejo maravillado, con solo verla lo impactó de sobremanera, ella era hermosa, tanto para no poder creer que fuera real, increíble, sublime, impactante, extraordinario… se le estaban acabando las palabra para describirla.

De pronto, sintió su corazón acelerarse, parecía querer salírsele del pecho, llevo su mano al área, por dos razones; la primera, para asegurase de que realmente era su corazón y la segunda para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Sintió también que le faltaba el aire, volvió a respirar, tan fuerte que sintió que se ahogaba. Sus manos empezaron a humedecerse, sus piernas a temblar ligeramente, se sintió afiebrado, empezó a sentir una especie de revoloteo en su estómago y en su rostro inconscientemente, sus labios comenzaron a alargarse queriendo formar una sonrisa, sin saber por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de tal manera intento moverse, caminar un poco pero su cuerpo se entumió, impidiéndoselo.

La chica regreso tiempo después con los añillos en su fino y decorado estuche, se posó frente a él mostrándoselos

-aquí están, puede revisarlos si quiere, aunque le aseguro que no tienen ninguna imperfección

 _-"igual que tu"-_ pensó Neji, la chica comenzó a hablarle y explicarle los detalles de las joyas, pero el prestaba atención a otra cosa, sus labios se movían maravillosamente, eran carnosos rosados delineando perfectamente su bello rostro, encajando a la perfección con sus demás facciones. Nunca la había visto en ese lugar, había estado varias veces ya allí y nunca la había visto, quizás era nueva.

-como se habrá dado cuenta están en las mejores condiciones, ¿o hay algo que no sea de su agrado?- pregunto ella mirándole fijamente

-no, nada…- respondió en automático- todo me parece… perfecto- ella sonrió aún más.

-muy bien, se los entrego, en el registro dice que ya pago el total por adelantado, solo le hare un recibo de pago

-claro…- la observo más detenidamente, de pies a cabeza (lo que le dejaba el estante trasparente) se dio cuenta que tenía elegancia, vestía una falda acinturada y ajustada color nude que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuartos fajada por dentro de la falda, un cinturón ancho color café y unas zapatillas cerradas del mismo color. Su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo elegante dejando suelto su fleco, se percató de la escasa joyería que usaba; aretes blancos simulando ser perlas es sus orejas, un colar ligero con una simple "T", se fijó en sus manos mientras escribía, noto un anillo en forma de gran flor en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, ese al parecer era simple bisutería y sus uñas perfectamente recortadas y aseadas tenían un simple pero fino esmalte francés.

De pronto, otra persona salió del cuarto donde momentos atrás la chica se había adentrado; un hombre de edad madura, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono, Neji lo reconoció rápidamente, era el dueño del lugar que siempre les atendía.

-joven Hyūga, que gusto – le saludo el hombre- siempre es un placer tenerle aquí

-gracias- es todo lo que atino a decir, la chica volteo la vista al hombre mayor

-¿puedes firmar este recibo por favor?- pregunto mientras le enseñaba la pluma

-claro, ¡Ho!, joven Hyūga creo que no tiene el placer- menciono mientras firmaba- le quiero presentar a mi hija, Tenten- dijo y Neji se sintió aliviado de conocer por fin la respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado

-¿su… hija?

-sí, estudiaba en el extranjero, en Londres, para ser exactos, recién termino la universidad, regreso para ayudarme con el negocio, al menos por un tiempo ¿verdad? –pregunto a su hija quien solo sonrió

-todo el tiempo que tú quieras papá- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, su padre siguió hablando

-hija, él es Neji Hyūga, él y su familia son unos de nuestros mejores clientes- la chica le miro

-es un placer conocerlo- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Neji la tomo lentamente, al unir la propia con la de ella sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, un escalofrió y una descarga de adrenalina, al parecer Tenten también experimento eso ya que él la sintió temblar ligeramente, la chica miraba alternadamente sus manos unidas y los ojos de él, los cuales les parecieron hermosos y enigmáticos, sonrió nerviosa y él apretó la unión de manos.

-aquí está su recibo señor Hyūga- el padre de Tenten los despabilo, soltaron rápidamente su agarre, pero sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro- como siempre fue un placer atenderlo.

-gracias- respondió Neji, tomo el recibo y la bolsa de plástico donde las letras y el logotipo de la tienda estaban plasmadas, con el estuche y los anillos dentro, pero se quedó quieto en su lugar, como esperando algo, o más bien queriendo decir algo pero sin tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Tenten y su padre, esperaron que el saliera, lo cual no sucedía, ambos lo miraron extrañados, el mordía constantemente sus labios y apretaba el papel del recibo con fuerza

-¿necesita algo más joven? –pregunto el hombre

-he… y-yo…- tartamudeo, Tenten y su padre se inclinaron hacia adelante, ladeando la cabeza y arqueando un poco la ceja, preparándose para escuchar al chico.- no, nada- trago saliva- adiós y… gracias, dio media vuelta encaminándose escuchando un _"que tenga buen día"_ por parte de Tenten antes de salir completamente.

Tan pronto salió, le entraron unas inmensas ganas de volver a verla, a esa chica de hermosos ojos, facciones finas y delicadas, sonrisa arrebatadora y voz angelical.

La ansiaba con ganas, como nada en su vida, de un momento a otro ella se volvió lo que más deseaba tener en ese momento, no era simple atracción física, era algo más… pero no sabía que, jamás se había sentido así, no sabía lo que tenía. No era enfermedad, aunque sentía su cara arder, su estómago seguía revoloteando y su cabeza daba vueltas, trayendo a él, una vez más el rostro divino de Tenten. ¡Tenía que verla otra vez! Una vez más para calmar esa ansiedad que tenía de volver a respirar su perfume delicado, apenas perceptible.

Entro nuevamente a la tienda, ubicándola rápidamente, acomodando un hermoso collar de perlas en un maniquí, ella le vio enseguida con una sonrisa acercándose a él, al parecer el padre de Tenten nuevamente había entrado a la parte de atrás porque no se encontraba allí.

-¿siempre si olvidaste algo?- le pregunto ella

-si- respondió.- Si olvide algo – se le acercó un poco más y ella tuvo que levantar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto con un toque de ansiedad

-amm…- no supo cómo decirlo, tuvo que mirar a otro lado para evitar mirarla a los ojos, un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras ella parecía más ansiosa

-¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar

-dentro de dos semanas-comenzó- se celebrara la boda de mi prima y yo soy el padrino de anillos- levanto la mano donde llevaba a los mencionados. –quisiera saber ¿si te gustaría acompañarme a entregarlos el día de la ceremonia? – y antes de que ella contestara el siguió hablando- no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no te estoy obligando a nada y entenderé si no quieres acompañarme, lo entenderé a la perfec…- ella le callo poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre los labio de él.

-si iré contigo- respondió con una sonrisa, entonces él también sonrió ligeramente, se quedaron en esa misma posición durante unos segundos sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos. Entonces el reacciono de pronto, quito los dedos de ella de sus labios y hablo nuevamente.

-quizás debas darme tu número de celular para estar en contacto- ella sonrió y asintió ligeramente, el saco su celular nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que tenía ya 5 mensajes y 3 llamadas perdidas de Sasuke, ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que tenía el celular silenciado. Ella le dicto su número y él lo rectifico. Se sonrieron nuevamente.- bien te llamare- dijo él.

-y yo te esperare – rio

Complacido salió de la tienda, completamente satisfecho, de pronto unas enormes ganas de sonreír, de suspirar y a hasta de cantar le surgieron. Dio una última mirada al letrero del lugar: "Joyería Ama" definitivamente volvería allí por la joya más preciada del lugar, y desde ese día, para el también.

Es obvio que no esperaron hasta el día de la boda para verse otra vez, ese mismo día, horas después él le llamo para invitarla a cenar, al siguiente día, para pasear por la ciudad para conocerla mejor, después la llamo para invitarla al cine, después para almorzar, luego para tomar una café, luego para saber cómo estaba y que estaba haciendo, después solo le mandaba mensajes diciéndole que quería verla, diciéndole lugar y hora y ella siempre aceptaba, estando allí puntual con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla cada vez más cerca de los labios. Encendiendo la chispa de la vida en Neji.

El día de la boda se presentó entre alboroto, nervios y ajetreo. La ceremonia transcurrió normal y tranquilamente, como debía de ser. A la hora de entregar los anillos Neji y Tenten se acercaron a los novios realizando su papel en la boda, la pareja de Neji no paso desapercibida por Naruto quien le dio una mirada picara y cómplice a Neji, quien solo sonrió de lado.

Al final de la ceremonia religiosa, cuando los ya esposos estaban en la estrada de la iglesia, siendo felicitados, entre, gritos, aplausos, silbidos y entre una lluvia de pétalos de rosas. Neji miro a Tenten quien sonreía tranquilamente mirando embelesada a la pareja de recién casados. Tomo su mano queriendo llamas su atención, ella no le miro pero si le prestó atención, porque se recargo en el hombro de él.

-Tenten- susurro a su oído

-¿umm?

-¿te casas conmigo?- pregunto, en ese preciso momento, Hinata lanzo el ramo, el cual fue a caer directamente en las manos de Tenten, ella miro a Hinata quien le dedico una tímida pero cómplice sonrisa. Después miro a Neji sonriente y le hablo claramente.

-creo que eso responde tu pregunta- Neji soltó una pequeña risilla mientras le abrazaba la cintura y besaba sus labios.

Contrario a lo que pensaba resulto su búsqueda, lo que él imagino que le tomaría años encontrar, lo hiso en solo dos maravillosas semanas, las cuales, solo eran el inicio de una larga vida, llena de amor y felicidad.

Nunca entendió como es que la relación de su prima había funcionado y establecido en poco tiempo, ahora sí, teniendo a Tenten a su lado, lo entendía y aceptaba todo, incluso sus pros y sus contras, las sensaciones y las reacciones que ella provoco en él desde el momento en que se conocieron. Se consideraba infectado totalmente de ese virus llamado "Amor A Primera Vista".

Y la verdad le encantaba.

 _ **Hola otra vez, un nuevo fic, nueva historia, espero les haya gustado, la verdad tenía pensado este fic hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo comenzarlo, este día me senté con la intención de realizarlo, abrí el Word y di play a al reproductor para tener inspiración.**_

 _ **Y de repente ya estaba escribiendo como loca, yo quiero pensar que no me quedo tan mal, -la verdad he hecho peores- pero como dije espero que les haya agradado.**_

 _ **Seguiré subiendo más historias, y tengo pensados diferentes temas, todas, obvio, son NejiTen no dejen de dar una vuelta por aquí cada que puedan.**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho, nos leemos luego**_

 _ **BA-BAY**_


End file.
